Habits Die Hard
by Flight-Risk
Summary: Trial Run. Vote to continue. AU Kurama left Japan at the age of 7. Now that he's back, can he face the demons in his closet?


_// "I hate you!"_

_Sounds of a gunshot. Too much blood. //_

Kurama looked out the school window, boredom present in most of his thoughts. The teacher excitedly talked about how great it was to be starting a new year, and Kurama could care less. It was currently raining in Tokyo, Japan; it made the teenager moody.

Though he usually _was_ moody. In Great Britain, it seemed to always rain. Having lived there the past eight years, he knew that much. He hadn't been back to Japan at all during that time, so it irked him that it hadn't stopped raining since his return. The move didn't help his mood any either.

Lunch soon arrived, and Kurama was grateful. He wasn't hungry, per say, but it made the teacher leave. He pulled out his bento, removed his chopsticks, murmured 'Itadakimasu', and started picking at his food. A minute later, a finger tapped his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and turned to look at who ever did it, annoyance written across his features.

"May we join you for lunch?"

Kurama did a quick study of the two people. Brunette with punk/gangster boyfriend, if the hand-holding counted as a sign. He was almost tempted to say no, but knew Shiori wouldn't appreciate it if he didn't give it a shot.

"Sure, sit down," Kurama answered, and a relieved smile graced her lips.

"I'm Yukimura Keiko, and this idiot is my boyfriend, Urameshi Yuusuke," Keiko introduced, and at the sound of his name, Yuusuke gave a nod in greeting.

"I am Minamino Shuuichi, but I hardly answer to that name. Call me Kurama."

"Okay, Kurama-san."

They chatted throughout lunch, Kurama pushing food around, nodding when appropriate and occasionally answering back. Keiko kept the conversation going, and Yuusuke didn't say a word, but was eating his lunch with gusto. When class was about to start again, Keiko dragged her boyfriend back to their seats, and Kurama internally let out a sigh of relief. He wouldn't have a chance to talk to them anymore until school let out, and hopefully not until lunch tomorrow.

School passed by in a daze for Kurama, having barely paid attention. When the bell rang, he gathered his stuff together, and started to make his way to the door, only to be stopped by Keiko.

"Are you interested in meeting a couple more people?" She asked, and he swore mentally, before nodding.

She took his wrist, and started to drag him across the classroom, and out the door into the packed hallway. She navigated it with ease, while he was struggling between being claustrophobic and being pissed at being dragged. He was about to decide when she stopped and let go, and then cupped her hands around her mouth, and shouted, "Yukina-chan!"

A girl with long blue hair turned to look at them, then a smile broke out across her face.

"Keiko-chan!" She pushed her way through the hall, and the two girls hugged.

"Yukina-chan, this is Kurama-san, he's new."

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurama said softly, bowing politely. Yukina giggled and whispered to Keiko, "You finally found one with manners!"

Kurama coughed awkwardly, adverting his eyes from the two giggling girls, and saw a carrot-top heading their direction. Next to him, he heard Keiko ask, "Where's Kazuma-kun?"

"He's coming," Yukina stated, and pointed at the curly orange-haired boy.

"Yukina! Keiko-chan!"

"Hello Kazuma," Yukina said, swiftly meeting his lips, while Keiko said, "Hey Kazuma-kun."

"Who's he?"

Kurama turned his attention back to the group, in time to see Keiko point at him.

"This is Kurama-san."

"Yo, Kurama-san. I'm Kuwabara Kazuma, Yukina's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kurama responded automatically, and glanced at his watch.

"I must be going now."

"Take care Kurama-san," Yukina said, and for the first time since arriving in Japan, he smiled.

"Same for you."

* * *

"I'm home," Kurama called out, and he heard Shiori answer, "Welcome back!" across the house.

"How was your day, dear?" Shiori came out of the side hallway, wiping her hands on her dress.

"I met some people." Kurama didn't look at his mother.

"Oh, were they nice?"

"Very. Two sat with me at lunch, and then one introduced me to two more people after school."

"I'm glad. Who knows, maybe you'll become friends!"

Kurama didn't say a word, but instead, he headed up to his room, and started on homework.

He didn't make friends. This time was no exception.

_// "Shuuichi, I'm glad you're my friend."_

_Lifeless eyes stared upwards. //_

* * *

...--...

Well, this is the first chapter in a story idea that came to me. Tell me what you think, should I continue? Is it interesting enough? Want more?


End file.
